


The Night That Time Forgot.

by arkhams_misfit



Series: Nothing Bad Ever Happens In This Town [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: --- - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, LMFAO - Freeform, Sad Ending, Tags May Change, this sucks should I even continue this, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhams_misfit/pseuds/arkhams_misfit
Summary: The Salem Witch Trials; a bizzarre court case which resulted in the deaths of 20 people, all but one by lynching.Ryan, a History teacher took interest in the topic and decided to do extensive reasearch on what actually happened in Salem, Massachusetts in 1692 past the basic facts, but soon gets more than what he bargained for.He discovers that The Salem Witch Trials was just the tip of the iceberg; it was more than just witches and demons.There was thicker layer of what he could only describe as "fucked up."





	The Night That Time Forgot.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Venefica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567096) by [aqueenofokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueenofokay/pseuds/aqueenofokay). 



_Blood._

_Screams fill the air as it's spilled on the cobblestone, tainting it with blood red sin._

 

_Sweat._

_They silently beg for salvation. Paranoia settled in their veins as they realize that life is fragile; like the bow of a violin._

 

_Tears._

_They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but what they didn't know is that tears paint photographs tenfold._

_They tell the story of misery, anger, despair or even happiness._

 

_But I shall tell you one thing._

 

_This story is anything but joyful._

 

* * *

 

 

He flips the book close, the feeling of the cold leather hauntingly familiar as the pictures in his mind embedded itself into his memories, making it impossible to forget.

He realized his mistake now. He should've listened to the warning instead of rushing in.


End file.
